Harry Potter And The Emblazonry Amulet
by Ashiri
Summary: An exchange student comes to Hogwarts. Mostly H/R, but a bit of a romance with the exchange student and someone. Some H/G as well.


Harry Potter and The Emblazonry Amulet

Disclaimer: Even tho I wish that I did, I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. I do however own Amanda Harland (That didn't sound good). 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

As soon as Harry Potter crossed the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, he saw a bright mass of red. He looked closer, and saw that it was only the Weasley family, who had, evidently, arrived just before him. "Oi! Harry!" one of the twins called. Harry grinned at them and waved. Last year, just before leaving the Hogwarts Express, Harry had given the troublemaking twins 1000 Galleons for their jokeshop and to get their brother, Ron some new dressrobes.   
"Hey Harry! Guess what!" another redhead called, making his way over to him. "Fred and George got me some new dress robes! No lace either!" "Really?" Harry hid a grin. "That was nice of them." "Yeah, it's not like them to do something nice for me. I reckon it was a bribe, though. I walked in on them making a new candy. I don't know what it does yet, though. You had better not take any food from them for a while." Ron grinned at Harry.   
"I wouldn't have told mum anyway, though," Ron said as they made their way to the train with their luggage. "We're really going to need some laughs this year. Fred promised me he'd try to get Malfoy to try a Canary Cream." Ron stopped as he struggled to get his trunk up in a compartment. Harry helped him and soon they both had their things in the compartment and were sitting comfortably talking about finding a replacement Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they heard a sharp tap on their window.   
Mrs. Weasley was standing on the platform looking at them through the window. Ron opened it and said, "Hello mum." "Have a good term, dear. And do promise you won't go looking for trouble. Yes, yes, I know, It finds you first, but still, don't make me worry more than I already am. Everyone is trying their hardest to make this a safe and enjoyable term for everybody, but still... sending you to school now... Dumbledore isn't going to close the school... So, both of you, be careful."   
The train started chugging. "And be nice, Ron!" "Huh? To who?" Ron called back. "You'll see!" Mrs. Weasley called, waving. "What's that supposed to mean? I'll see who I'm supposed to be nice to? I think mum is finally going nutters."   
"She's been that way for a while, Ron," Fred said, opening the door. He sat across from them with George. "Said the same thing to us," George added.   
The door then opened and Hermione cheerfully walked in, a Prefect badge glittering on her school robes. "Hello, how was your summer?" she asked them, sitting down. "Hey Miss Prefect." Ron grinned and Hermione blushed.   
"Great, but Harry couldn't come over. Mum said Dumbledore had his reasons. Why didn't I see you at Diagon Alley? Did you go early this year to memorize all the books?" Hermione blushed. "We actually went a little late this year. I only got to read 4 of my books. And I only memorized 1!" she added defensively. "Why...-- You didn't go to Bulgaria, did you?" "I'm not telling...." "But...!" "You'd just make fun of me." "So you did!" "I didn't say that..." "You as good as said it," Ron said, grumpily slouching in his seat.   
"What do you have against Viktor, anyway?" "Nothing." "Oh. Yeah, that's it... I want to know what you have against him. Every time he pops up in our conversations, you get all mad or you have to leave, or something equally stupid."   
'Drop it, Hermione,' Harry mouthed from behind Ron's back. Hermione sighed. "Never mind." She sat down. "Do you know what I heard?" She said, changing the subject. "Some people's parents were going to keep their kids home this year, because of You-Know-Who... But Dumbledore made them come. My mom wasn't very keen about letting me go, either, but there was no way I was going to miss a whole term."   
They were interrupted by the door opening and the familiar witch came in, pushing a cart with many sweets on it. Everyone got up and surrounded the cart. "Now, now. One at a time, kids."   
Time flew by, and soon every one was changing into their school robes and putting the rest of their candy away.   
The five crowded to get out when the train finally stopped. They joined everyone else, who was walking to the castle because of the good weather.   
Harry smiled as he entered the familiar Entrance Hall with the wide sweeping staircase and the large door that lead to the Great Hall. It was great to be back, especially after spending the whole summer with the Dursleys.   
They were shuffled into the Great Hall, where they sat in the separate tables for the different houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.   
The Great Hall was surrounded with chatting and laughter, until a strict looking witch (McGonagall) walked in, followed by a long line of 11 year old kids, each looking terribly frightened.   
Professor McGonagall then placed the torn old Sorting Hat on a stool in front of the First Years. Several of them looked very confused and jumped when it broke into a song; 

There once were four great wizards,   
Perhaps the greatest known;   
Slytherin, the choosiest of all,   
Always liked them like his own.   
Ravenclaw, the wisest one,   
chose cleverness and sport.   
While Hufflepuff, the kind old chap,   
the workers were hers to sort.   
And last, there is Gryffindor.   
But certainly not the least.   
His bravery and boldness,   
made sure he was no beast.   
These four brilliant wizards,   
put me in charge,   
For I ca see things the couldn't.   
I can see your thoughts, even hidden far.   
So, put me on that head of yours,   
and we shall see,   
which of the four you ar most like,   
and place you there, bless me!! 

Everyone clapped as the Sorting Hat finished singing and bowed. "When I say your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool. After it announces which house you are to be in, go and sit at the appropriate table." And she began calling names.   
"Antigson, Abigail," "RAVENCLAW!"   
"Appleberri, Tyler," "SLYTHERIN!"   
"Brommat, Carson," "RAVENCLAW!"   
"Brullup, Fern," "HUFFLEPUFF!"   
"Bumpler, Patricia," "HUFFLEPUFF!"   
"Carpenter, Sally," "GRYFFINDOR!"   
"Cernly, Micheal," "SLYTHERIN!"   
"Crabapple, Anya- Michelle," "GRYFFINDOR!" 

After the last First Year in the line had been sorted, Proffesor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "This year, we have also received an exchange student from Washington DC Established School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States." There was a buzz off talking. "Strange. Hogwarts usually doesn't get exchange students..." Hermione said frowning in a thinking manner. McGonagall waited for silence and continued, "She must also be sorted. May I introduce, Amanda Harland."   
The door that McGonagall and the first years had gone through opened once again and a girl with blue eyes, light brown curly hair in a high pony-tail and small oval glasses walked out, smiling mischieviously. Everybody clapped, hoping she would be in their House.   
McGonagall spoke quietly to Amanda for a moment and she nodded and sat down on the stool, putting the hat on her head. It took a while and people watched her silently. Then, the Hat burst out.... "GRYFFINDOR!!!!" 


End file.
